


Oneshots!

by R1ngs



Category: Splatoon
Genre: HCs explained in first chapt!, Multi, Siblings, Species Dysphoria, Species of inklings and octolings, Trigger Warning: Ears(Will give warning again in oneshot relating to it), oneshots, qpr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R1ngs/pseuds/R1ngs
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots I make. There will be a ‘story’ with multiple oneshots but don’t feel like you need to read the entire book to get it. The ‘story’ elements are more just hinting.
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon), Double Egg/Eging Jr. | Squidkid Jr, Forge/Diver/Luna/Avi (Splatoon), Goggles & Gloves (Splatoon), Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Omega/Headphones/N-Pacer (Splatoon), Rider/Emp/Vin (Splatoon), Specs/Stealth (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there is a trigger chapter I will post that warning in the notes!

So if Inklings and Octolings reach their humanoid forms by roughly 14~ that is more like their brains reaching max maturity and not so much as ‘puberty’. Puberty is when your body starts to change, and their bodies changes throughout their life until they reach 14, meaning that age 14 is the end goal, the end of puberty. The end of that is maturity. So therefore they can marry at 16. This is important for later.


	2. Army’s Unknown Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The S4 have a movie night!

“MOVIE NIGHT!” Aloha cheered, jumping over and onto the couch.

Mask rolled their eyes as they sat on the other end of the couch. Skull sitting next to them, before Mask decided to sit on his lap. The purple inkling smiled under his bandana, hugging Masky from behind.

“Army. Hurry up!” Skull called over to the orange bean, who was making popcorn.

“Hold on! It's almost ready!” Army called back.

Aloha picked up the remote as Army came running over with two bowls of popcorn. Army handed a bowl to Mask, then sat next to Aloha with the other bowl.

“So, what are we watching?” Army asked.

“I dunno, as long as it's not romantic I’m down with anything.” Mask said.

“I honestly don’t care.” Skull said bluntly.

“Anyone down to just binge a show instead?” Aloha asked.

Mask and Skull just shrugged in response. Army nodded. “What show do you want to binge?” Army asked curiously, the only time Aloha would binge a show is if a new season of the show is coming out and Aloha didn’t watch the previous seasons.

“Infinity train!” Aloha said, smiling, using one hand to get the show on and just holding Army’s hand with the other.

That night could have been just a regular normal night, until season 3, or as the show calls it Book 3, started. At first everything was normal, until Grace gets trapped in her memories.

Army had started to shake.

“Huh? Army, what's wrong?” Aloha asked, hugging Army tightly.

“N-nothing… e-everything is fine…” Army stuttered, why was this affecting them so much.

“Army, you’re my datemate, you can tell me anything.” Aloha insisted, gently pecking Army’s cheek.

The other two S4 members were also concerned about their teammate. They would have joined the hug if Aloha didn’t gesture for them to stop.

Then the static scene happened, and everything went downhill.

Army just ran out of Aloha’s arms and down the hall to their room, slamming the door behind them. Aloha paused the tv and quickly followed Army, trying to get the cutie to open the door.

“ARMY!”

_ Alarms blared through the somewhat quiet halls, all the tvs turning to static. People were left jumping under objects such as tables and chairs, others much older than Army were left on guard. Army was hidden under a table with their only two friends at the time, shaking. _

_ “W-what's going on??” One stuttered out. _

_ “I… I have no idea-” The other one said. _

“Army!”

_ “I’m sure this will be over soon…” The second one stated. _

_ “Yeah…” Army said, nervously. _

“Army!!”

_ What was five minutes felt like forever, a door had burst open and in fear, the bean closed their eyes, expecting pain…  _ but…

Army took a deep breath and opened their eyes, Aloha was tightly, yet gently, hugging them.

“A-aloha…?” Army asked, looking up at their boyfriend.

“A-ARMY! A-are you ok?!” Aloha’s grip tightened. “I-I found you huddled in a corner after Skull had to bust down the door for me. What… what happened?”

“I… I don’t know…” Army lied, just melting into Aloha’s touch.

Aloha sighed, gently kissing Army’s cheek. “Well, do you want to continue watching the rest of the series…? I had Mask pause it after that… scene… was over.”   
Army shook their head. “C-can we just cuddle instead…?”

Aloha nodded. “Of course, cutie.”


End file.
